Meus Sol solis, My Sun
by DominoCat
Summary: A True Blood Fanfic- Godric/OC   Skelly is "the new girl" in Bon Temps and like some individuals working at Merlotte's it seems that there is something about her that sets her aside from the rest. Her secret? She is a witch that goes by the name Skuld...
1. Chapter 1: Like every other day?

**Summery:**

Skelly is 'the new girl' in Bon Temps, even after a good 2 months of working at Merlotte's and befriending Sookie, Sam and Lafayette; it seems that there is something about her that sets her aside from the rest.

Her secret? She is a witch that goes by the name Skuld... but there seems to be more.

There are things she is trying to forget to be able to live a normal life. After having lived for more then 1500 years forgetting is not easy as people would think.

**"Just like any other day?"**

**Chapter 1**

It was your regular hot and humid day in Bon Temps. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened for a while now. Today like yesterday was filled with the same uniform, same shift and the same annoying customers.

Happily stepping outside for her 'lunch' break, Skelly sighed and looked up at the sky. Her skin was covered by a thin coat of perspiration making it shine lightly under its warm rays. She heard a pair of foot falls walk up to her as she leaned on the door frame of the back entrance.

"Hey Sugar, I think your needed inside, Sookie looks like she is a little overwhelmed." a warm hand gently touched her back, making her turn.

A smile appeared on her face as she noticed it was Lafayette and she gave a quick nod.

"Tell her I'll be there in a sec... just lemme swallow some pain killers and I'm as good as new."

She quickly took a small pack of tylanol out of her apron and popped two pills into her mouth. She turned to look at Lafayette when she heard a snort come from his direction.

"What?"

She looked at him quickly swallowing the pills.

"Nothing hun... you know I hate telling you I told you so but..."

Skelly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I get it. This job's bad for my health."

Lafayette let out another snort but shrugged.

"Just saying you could do a lot better... not that I am complaining about having a hot piece of ass, with brains as a co-worker."

he winked and smacked her butt before walking back into the kitchen to see what damage Terry had done with out his watchful eye around. Not that she thought Terry needed to be watched, but Lafayette was very particular about his kitchen.

Skelly chuckled and followed his lead. Walking towards the dining area she nearly ran into Sam who gave her a weird look.

"Sorry."

she quickly regained her balance and carefully moved around him.

"Aren't you on break?"

he looked at her slightly confused pivoting so he could keep facing her. She just shook her head and grinned at him.

"No time I'm on my way to save Sook's sanity."

Checking the orders she quickly took over some of the tables, which earned her a grateful look from Sookie and did her best to resist the temptation of beating her annoying customers to pulp.

Later that night Skelly stumbled through the front door exhausted and starving. She quickly kicked off her shoes. She sighed closing the door behind her and flipped on the lights bringing the comfortable interior of Sookies house into view.

Dropping her bag next to her shoes she made her way into the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled, seemingly screaming for food.

With on hand on the fridge she suddenly heard steps behind her. Her head snapped up and all her senses seemed to sharpen in a matter of seconds. Whirling around she came face to face with a chest and out of reflex she collected a great amount of pressure in her palms and forced who ever was standing in front of her stumbling backwards into a cupboard.

She could make out a tall frame and from the low hiss the man gave off she was pretty sure he was a vampire.

A dark chuckle came from the man before he turned on the light. Skelly recognized him in an instant making a frown etch onto her face.

"Skuld... Du har blivit hoppiga."

He gave her cocky smile, his voice laced with amusement.

"Eric, du är fortfarande irriterande."

She retorted with a scowl before relaxing slightly. She walked back to the fridge picking up her discarded task of getting something to eat, not really bothering about the choice as long as it was edible.

Eric took a seat at the small kitchen table as Skelly turned around with a plate of cold pizza. He wrinkled his nose, but refrained from any further comment.

"So what do you want?"

Taking a big bite she looked at the tall vampire across from her.

"You mean to say you don't know?"

Looking at her skeptically he laced his fingers before leaning forward onto the table.

"Know what?... Spit it out Eric I am to tiered for this shit."

Grumbling she quickly finished the slice in a few big bites.

Eric sighed and smoothed his hair with his hand. Only now did she notice how neat he looked.

"So you go by Skelly now? A boys name... Really?"

Eric snapped her out of her thoughts with the question, which knowing Eric was more of a statement.

"Yes... now answer the question will you."

Irritated that he was avoiding the topic she bit her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes at him.

He on the other hand seemed completely unfazed.

Sitting up straight he looked her into the eyes and cleared his throat.

"Godric..."

I blinked and shot upright for the second time in an hour. Damn this man knew how to get my attention... and not particularly in a good way.

"...he's back."


	2. Chapter 2:  Your voice in the wind?

_A/N: thanks to israfela and everyone for the motivation. 3_

**"Your Voice in the Wind"**

**Chapter 2**

P.O.V. ~ ?

I woke up surrounded by cold damp earth, where I could hear the tree roots winding through the soil and the grass growing towards the sky. But what was I doing here. The last thing I remember seeing is the sun... now somehow I was as alive as any other vampire could get and her face imprinted in my mind.

P.O.V. ~ Normal

Before Skelly could even react to the news the back door flew open and Sookie came in, drenched from head to toe.

"Hey Girlie!" she then halted for a second before giving Eric a fleeting look.

"Eric... Uhm... You hungry?" she asked looking back at Skelly with her smile back intact.

She always seemed so perky. Exactly the opposite of her dark haired co-worker... luckily. No one could imagine them as two sardonic people living together, the world would be scarred.

Skelly managed to give her a week smile before turning back to Eric. He had a distant look in his eyes while gazing at Sookie.

'Oh man... she's gotten to him alright.'

The thought of Eric smitten with someone made her snicker, drawing his attention.

He cocked his brow as she discretely nudged her head towards Sookie, who was now utterly confused.

Eric just rolled his eyes making her sicker even more.

"Oh, you."

She waved her hand at him with a giggle and fake bashfulness she knew would annoy him. The tension that had lingered in the kitchen a few minutes earlier had started to disappear. And Eric looked anything but amused.

"Yes, amusing."

He stood up to his full height and started walking towards the front door. Remembering the current purpose of his visit she quickly followed, stopping him before he walked out of the door.

"Eric?"

He turned to look at her with a stoic expression on his face. Since he didn't say anything Skelly decided it was safe to continue.

"You're sure?... I mean you've seen him?"

Eric sighed and shook his head.

"No... I felt it more then anything. But there is no way I can be mistaken."

She nodded, he put his hand on her shoulder gently before he turned to leave. Something else how ever popped into her head just before he stepped into his car.

"How did you find me?"

Smirking he gave her one last glance that said 'I always knew...' and he drove off leaving her slightly irked.

"Everything alright You have been spacing all day." looking up from her late lunch she just nodded her head, resisting to talk as her mouth was currently stuffed with eggs and bacon.

'Just thinking' Sookie smiled and nodded at the thought.

"Oh... I didn't know you knew Eric."

Skelly rolled her eyes at her friends nosiness and swallowed her food.

"It's a long story that I am not ready to tell... he is still extremely frigid though."

Sookie gave her a small pout as Skelly snickered at her own bad pun. They had just started to clean the table as the front door opened.

"Good mornin' Ladies."

'great its sir fuckalot' Skelly thought as the older of the Stackhouse siblings came waltzing into the kitchen.

"Skelly!"

Sookie looked at her with big eyes, slapping her shoulder with her free hand.

"Not my fault he is a walking STD."

She barely whispered. Jason sent her a glare as he kissed his baby sister on the cheek before sitting down.

She then left the two siblings alone in the kitchen. In desperate need for a walk she put on her shoes and sauntered off towards the graveyard that was close to the house.

Luckily it was quiet outside. She could walk in piece with the afternoon sun shining through the lush green leaves of the trees. Not having to think about anything was one of the luxuries she barely ever grated herself. Even at moments like this where the afternoon sun started to set perfectly, making the sky turn a lush pallet of warm colors, Skelly was engrossed to much in her thoughts to even take note of the path she was walking on.

"Godric"

As she whispered the name it sent shivers down her spine and just for a minute it seemed like the wind had picked up around her sending her a reply. As it did she flinched and looked around. She saw strange markings on the floor and something that looked like bones and dried blood. Quirking an eyebrow she inspected the scene curiously, forgetting letting her trip over her own feet.

Skelly landed with a damp thud, she felt damp cold earth beneath her fingers. She groaned and held her head before realizing she had fallen into a fairly deep hole.

"What the..."

Looking around confused she quickly got up only to notice that she was slightly to small and with every movement she made the earth around her seemed to burry her a little more.

Huffing she stopped jumping as she saw the sun setting and the night rolling in. Skelly cursed under her breath.

"Oh just great and I'm stuck for some sociopath to find."

Willing herself to take one last try she jumped up trying to climb out of the hole, only to fall back in. Huffing she sat down covered from head to toe in soil and scowl on her face waiting to be found.

There where quiet foot steps close to the rim of the pit and out of instinct Skelly crouched down in a defensive position like a cornered animal. A twig snapped in half making her head snap up but before she could utter a word her dark blue eyes met a pair of green ones.


	3. Chapter 3: My love, my heart

**A/N: **First of all: Sorry if the Swedish is horrible... I use a online translator because sadly i don't speak it. :( [feel free to correct me.]

Secondly: Thank you to everyone that added the story to their alerts and/or favorites. I love you Guys. And thanks to mixmatched9, Adids14, kyskhet and abebi for reviewing.

My sincerest apologies that it took so ling. Collage essays have been kicking my butt. :( the next one will be out sooner. I promise.

Oh and I finally got on Twitter. xD [/ZombiePea] feel free to add 3

* * *

Chapter 3

"My love, my heart."

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, letting out a low growl while coming to her senses she quickly closed her eyes again. Blindly she tried to find the lamp on the nightstand so she could turn it off, wanting to prevent the feeling of hundreds of small needles penetrating her skull. Being a frequent victim of migraines she tried her best to fall back asleep. How ever something bothered her. Skelly had no recollection of how she got back to Sookie's and didn't remember passing out. The last thing she did remember was a pair of green eyes looking down at her. Green eyes that she knew.  
Letting out an irritated sigh she just let herself flop back down into the pillows.  
The door creaked open slightly which Skelly decided to ignore. Not until she heard someone quietly shuffling her way did she open her eyes again.

"Hey there sugar, good to see your awake. You had us worried."

A small tray with food and sweet tea was set on the small bedside table. Sookie sat down on the side of the bed, leaning over to place her hand on Skelly's forehead.

"Well at least you don't have a fever anymore."

"I had a fever?"

Looking at the other woman skeptically.

"Last time I had a fever was during the industrial revolution."

She cringed slightly at the pressure in my temples but smiled as Sookie handed me the tray.

"I could just eat downstairs you know."

Sookie smiles and shook her head.

"Naw you need rest and there is someone here to see you... You might want some privacy."

Skelly blinked clearly confused but nodded sitting up slowly as Sookie walked out an started talking to someone in a hushed tone.

* * *

-with Sookie-

When Sookie left the room she nearly walked straight into Erics broad chest. She jumped slightly surprised with his sudden appearance and sighed.

"Don't do that." she clutched her chest and rolled her eyes as Eric just smirked down at her. Clearly satisfied with himself he let out a low chuckle.

"But its what I do."

Sookie huffed and crossed her arms deciding it would be a good time to change the topic.

"You can go see her. But don't do dare do anything to make her uncomfortable she needs her rest ya hear." she gave him a stern look and turned to leave.

Before she could, however, Eric pulled her back to look at him.

"What do you mean 'go in to see her'! She has to come with me. You don't understand."

Sookie Quickly cut him off.

"No Eric. You don't understand. She needs to rest. She is sick."

Tearing herself away from the old viking she glared at him.

"Jesus brought her in and she was unconscious with a fever, coughing up blood and mumbling in a language that barely even exists anymore."

Seething she started pacing the hallway.

"Sookie. Listen to me."

Pulling her to a halt Eric looked at her, eyes fixed on hers, deadly serious. His voice how ever seemed oddly strained as if holding back. To Sookie he nearly seemed desperate.

"She is the only one that can help me. There is to much at stake."

Groaning Sookie pulled away from him again.

"You said that coming in... Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe i can help."

Before he could answer there was a rustling at the door and it slightly creaked open.

"**Eric... vad är förorätta?**"

Skelly stepped out into the bright lit hallway, her face sickly white and slightly clammy from the previous fever she had been in. Sookie rushed to her side immediately trying to push her back into the room.

"Elly! You shouldn't be up yet. You need to..."

"I need to know what's wrong."

She looked at her friend pointedly before turning to Eric, doing the best to ignore her throbbing head as she moved.

"I need your help. However it's not something I can discuss here."

Both woman looked at him skeptically.

"I'm sure you can... It's a matter of wanting to."

"**Jag nöd du hjälp.**" he glared at both woman before fixing his cold gaze on Skelly "...**och om du icke gör det kom i gång din äga bevilja Jag vill styrka du.**"

Skelly stood there for a second taking in his words. She bit her lip slightly before nodding and returning to her room to get a warm sweater and some shoes.

-a few minutes later-  
She gave Sookie a reassuring look as she passed her walking towards Eric's corvette. He was leaning against the open door looking at her with supposed indifference which made her smile.

"Don't give me that look." she said while getting in on the passenger side of the car. "**Den må vara bort något mycket nära till din hjärtan för du till vara den här ihärdig Eric Northman.**"

* * *

He just snorted at her comment as he started the engine and speeding off towards his safe haven; _Fangtasia_.  
The car came to a halt and Skelly looked at the building in front of them curiously.

"This looks more like a sex shop... or a setting in a really bad porn movie."

She looked over at Eric who just chuckled getting out of the car. Before she could even undo her seat belt the door to her right was opened and Eric held out his hand to help her out. Skelly raised a slight eyebrow at such chivalry coming from Eric but took it none the less. 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.' she told herself and gave him a small grateful smile.  
While Eric lead her passed the front entrance to the back of the club he carefully glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes Eric?"

He cursed slightly under his breath before letting out a soft, barely audible sigh. He had forgotten how good her hearing was, along with a lot of other things considering her person. Not to mention that after nearly 1000 years of knowing her she still had this curtain air surrounding her. She was mysterious, unreadable and dare he say untouchable... but the latter only due to the fact that it was simply not his place to do so... yet.

"Eric?"

Her voice and a strong tug on his sleeve brought him out of his silent mental reflection. Skelly arched her brow at him and only got a blank stare in return as they remained standing silently in front of the back door.  
After a what seemed like forever Eric finally broke the silence.

"Skuld..."

Skelly quickly held up her hand to stop him from going further.

"Eric. Call me Skelly or something along the lines of Elly or El."

Eric rolled his eyes, however giving a slight nod acknowledging her request, if only half heartedly.

"_Elly_. Before we go in you must give me your word that you'll help no matter what."  
It was her turn to roll her eyes. She looked at him skeptically but stayed silent. Eric took this as a invitation to vaguely explain himself but chose to stay silent.

"Please?"

She said looking at him slightly annoyed at his lack of manners.  
'What was I thinking? Eric Northman saying please? What the fuck is this world coming to?' she thought as she nodded reluctantly. There was no use turning back now, she was already here and if there was one thing that irked her it was wasting time.  
Eric smirked the self satisfying smirk he did so often and motioned for her to followed him inside.

* * *

It was only a short walk till they approached a very plain door. Skelly, however, kept getting more and more uneasy the closer they came. She could feel her heart beating in her ears and the head ache she had forgotten coming back full force. Her blood seemed to pulse violently through her veins and she inhaled deeply before letting out a ragged sigh. They stopped in front of the door and Eric turned to her as he put his had on the door knob.

"Remember. No matter what."

Not waiting for a response he opened the door and pushed her into a dimly lit room. Staying right behind her as if she where to bound out and second. 'Like I even could... I feel like shit.' she thought bitterly. She suddenly noticed the upper part of her shins colliding with something hard. Her head snapped up, her senses fully alert suddenly making her become very aware of her surroundings. Eric stepped back and retreated into a corner of the room as she scanned the room around her.  
She froze as her gaze fell on the bed in front of her or much rather its occupant. Her eyes widened and she stared in disbelief, feeling her old emotions well up again. The strongest that moment being reservation and strangely relief.

He only seemed to smile weakly at her before speaking up in a raspy voice not quite his own.

"**Meus diligo... meus pectus pectoris.**"

* * *

**Translation:**

**- **"**Eric... vad är förorätta?**" = "Eric... what is wrong?"

**-**"**Jag nöd du hjälp.**" = "I need your help."

-"...**och om du icke gör det kom i gång din äga bevilja Jag vill styrka du.**" = "and if you don't come on your own accord I will force you."

-"**Den må vara bort något mycket nära till din hjärtan för du till vara den här ihärdig Eric Northman.**" = **"**It must be something very close to your heart for you to be this persistent Eric Northman.**"**

"**Meus diligo... meus pectus pectoris.**" - "My love... my heart"


End file.
